She Stands Alone
by HazleSilver
Summary: But after everyone left, and she was alone, it hit her, it hit her hard. It is him, he really is gone." Jubilee is all alone now.


She walked slowly, a lone girl, her feet dragging, tears coursing down her cheeks, her eyes red rimmed. Her outside appearance showed a saddened child, but her inside, anger hate pain, sadness. _I loved him!_ She thought sadly, trying to be brave as she continued, trying to forget the smile she had adored, the hair slicked back.

"_Hey Jubilee, come meet my friend, I think you'll like him."_

"_Coming." She dragged herself from her book, and saw him, a smirk permanently stuck on his face._

"No, no, no," she moaned, sobbing hard. "No! He is fine. He is fine, I love him, that's all that matters." She sobbed harder, tears blinding her. She stumbled, and fell, the rain pelting her back, she couldn't get up, or she wouldn't. It was too painful, such happy memories, "Why us? Why!" she screamed.

'_It'll always be us, just you, and me. Cause we love each other. Now help me up." The girl said, smiling through her tears, he had thought she would betray him, how could he? Yet, she had flirted-well only a little not seriously, it was only a stupid thing._

"Damn it!" she yelled, her face turning to the bleak, gray sky. _I am alone, I am alone, I have no one, I am alone._

"I have no one! No one cares!" she screamed, her eyes going back to the muddy ground on which she lay. She didn't move. She lay there, waiting for him to help her up, no one came.

"_I'll always support you, always help you up. Always be there to hold you when you cry." He said softly gazing into her brown eyes._

"Well where are you now? I thought you said always!" she sobbed, her voice not above a whisper. "Come back! Don't leave me please!" she screeched, her puffy reddened face covered in tear stains. She pushed herself up, finding the last of her will as she approached the mansion. She was only a girl, so why did this happen, why did she have to feel this incredible pain, why should she now be forced to live the nightmares that haunted her dreams.

"_Will you, uh that is I mean, God I hate feeling awkward, will you come to the dance with me?" he had practically screamed it, she had laughed at him, but eagerly accepted the invite. _

"_Of course, I will, you don't know how long I have been crushing on you!"_

"_You-you actually like me, you're not going out of pity?"_

"_Does anyone pity you?"_

"_Good point…" he had replied sheepishly. She had laughed then._

"What does it feel like to be happy?" she asked the emptiness around her, it enclosed her, suffocating her. She trudged on, her normal happy bubble of protection shattered, her normally smiling face no where to be found. She trudged inside the mansion, her eyes seeking him, he was always there, why now should it be different? _Because he is dead. _ A nagging voice in her head informed her. "No, no." she whispered desperately. "No never, he is not dead." She repeated, collapsing on the stairs.

"_This mission is dangerous." The professor said. _

"_I-I- can't lose you." She whispered softly._

"_I love you. Okay? Always remember that." He said, hugging her gently,_

"_I love you too." She whispered._

"No I can't relive this!" she cried out, in pain, her mind projected the images relentlessly.

"_No!" she cried as she watched it over come him, he looked at her._

"_I love you." He said. _

"_I love you too!" she screamed._

"_John! NO! Pyro!" her voice cracked as the telepathic wave overtook him. His body crumpled._

_**Three weeks later**_

She watched them lower the casket, her black dress wavering in the wind. She saw them close the lid on his face, but it wasn't him in there, he was _somewhere_ but not in _there_. She saw her friends, there faces sad. Rogue was crying. _But she shouldn't be! _Jubilee thought sadly._ I isn't John in there, why is she crying over a stranger._ But after everyone left, and she was alone, it hit her, it hit her hard. _It is him, he really is gone._

**_((I may write a prequel, it needs to be requested though))._**


End file.
